Nonary Game's Odd Mixup and Crossover
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: Me, my brother Tenkura, and my friend WhataGerk 2.0 have been sucked into the world of 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors, with our previous OCs. Read as our lives get torn asunder by the torturous and puzzling game called the  Nonary Game . Contains new OCs.


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors is owned by Aksys Games and ChunSoft. I do not own anything, because if I said I did, I would be in the Nonary Game.**_

_**Chapter 1: 3rd Class Cabin: How the hell did this happen?**_

_*BOOM*_

Tenshi was alarmingly awakened by the sudden explosion. Tenshi quickly sat up, hitting the top of his head on something metallic.

_*Thud*_

"Oww!" Tenshi exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head. He looked up and saw the ceiling, which was only an inch away.

"What the he-awwhhh!" Tenshi yelled, falling off of the bed he was on. Tenshi landed face first on the cold, metallic floor.

"Oww, my face!" Tenshi grunted, lying on the floor.

Tenshi pushed himself up to his knees. He then shook his head furiously, trying to shake the pain off of his face.

"Ughh. Whatever happened to my alarm clock?" Tenshi groaned sarcastically. "Huh?" Tenshi said. He looked left and right; looking at the room. Tenshi then realized that he wasn't at his house, or any place he recognized.

"The hell..." Tenshi muttered. He stood up, looking at the whole room. At the one end of the room there was a metallic door with a giant red [5] painted on it. The other end of the room was a bathtub with a porthole above it. To the left of that was a pipe and a sink with a billboard above it. To the left of him was the 3-bunk bed he fell off of. To the right was another 3-bunk bed, but it had a blue suitcase on the bottom bed. Next to it was a mahogany cabinet with a pitcher on the top of it. Tenshi looked back at the metallic door with a [5] on it.

"[5]? What's a 5 doing on a door?" Tenshi asked himself. But then...

The floor suddenly started to shake. The rumbling was so strong that it caused Tenshi to get knocked unbalanced. Tenshi quickly leapt to the ladder on the bed.

"What the hell? An earthquake?" Tenshi yelled, looking at the floor.

A few moments passed and the rumbling stopped. It took a few seconds for Tenshi to get his equilibrium back together.

"..." Tenshi stared at the floor for a moment, then to the metallic door that has a 5 painted on it. Tenshi walked to the door. He grabbed the handle that was on the door with one hand, pushed down, and pushed forward. Unfortunately, the door didn't open.

Tenshi tried pushing it a few times again, but with no such luck. Tenshi then held the handle with both of his hands and pulled back.

"Hnnnnnnnnnngggggghhhhhhh!" Tenshi grunted as he pulled back on the handle, trying to open the door. "Dammit, the door won't budge!"

Tenshi decided to stop pulling or else the handle would come off and he would never be able to leave the accursed room.

"Dammit!" Tenshi then threw his left fist at the door. Tenshi then noticed something on his left wrist.

"What the?" Tenshi said, confused. There was a red bracelet on his left wrist, There was a number on the round digital screen that was in the center of the bracelet. It was the number...

"[5]? What does that mean?" Tenshi asked himself. He noticed 2 small buttons on the side of the bracelet. Tenshi tried pressing them, but nothing happened.

"Damn. Nothing." Tenshi then turned over his wrist. It was the back of the bracelet. Tenshi tried pulling the bracelet off, but it wouldn't budge.

"I guess it's locked. I don't see any lock or anything, so I may as well leave it alone." Tenshi lowered his left arm.

Tenshi then looked to the right.

"Huh?" Tenshi said as he stared at the object on the wall. It was a rectangular device that was blue. On the left of the device, there was a card reader, and to the right of it was a lever. On the top-right corner of the device was a red light. And on the top of the device was a small digital screen. Tenshi thought that the device must have something to do with why the door wasn't opening.

"What is this?" Tenshi asked as he closely examined the device. But no matter how long and how closely he investigated the device, he came to the conclusion that he has no idea what it is.

"Hmph. Oh well... I guess I'll-" But before Tenshi could finish his sentence the porthole on the other side of the room glass shattered and a flood of water started pouring into the tub that was under the porthole.

"What the fuck?" Tenshi yelled loudly. Tenshi stared at the flooding water, which was now up to his ankles. Tenshi broke out of his haze and looked around the room to find anything that could help him get out of the room ASAP.

**SEEK A WAY OUT!**

Tenshi looked at the pipe.

_A pipe_ he thought. "I know! If I'm able to, I could crawl into the pipe and climb my way out of here!" Tenshi announced to himself. "..." _I have never said something so stupid... in my life... _

Tenshi walked to the sink and grabbed the framed photograph and the slip of on the billboard.

Tenshi examined the framed photograph.

_It's an old photograph of the Titanic, I believe. There are also screws on the back of the frame. I'll need a __screwdriver__ to get the photo._

Tenshi then examined the slip of paper.

_It's a slip of paper with 4 shapes on it. 3 of the shapes are right triangles, while the 4th shape is a square. There's a line that runs across the paper on the bottom, but one half of the line is red, while the other half is blue. The same is with the 4 shapes; the first 2 triangles are blue, while the 3rd triangle and the square are red. Could this mean anything?_

Tenshi looked at the sink.

_It's a sink. And a pretty low-class one at that. I mean seriously, the bathroom in the public restroom's look fancier!_

Tenshi looked at the billboard.

_It's a billboard; a place where you can pin all of your notes and pictures. I have one at my house, but I never pin anything new or important on it._

Tenshi then walked to the mahogany cupboard that had a pitcher on the top.

Tenshi looked at the cupboard.

"It's a mahogany cupboard. Probably the only fanciest thing in this room." Tenshi scorned.

Tenshi opened the cupboard door. There was a screwdriver on a small stand inside the cupboard. Tenshi took the screwdriver and closed the cupboard.

Tenshi examined the screwdriver.

_It's a screwdriver. Maybe I can unscrew something with this..._

Tenshi then combined the framed photograph and the screwdriver together.

_Perfect! I unscrewed the frame! Well, I don't need the frame, so I'll just throw it in the water._

Tenshi then examined the old photograph.

_It's an old photograph of the Titanic. Huh? There's something in the back of it... There are 8 shapes with the numbers 1-8 on above each shape. Am I supposed to use this for something?_

Tenshi then opened the pitcher that was on the cupboard.

Tenshi looked at the pitcher.

_It's a pitcher, but there's something in it. It looks like a key._

Tenshi grabbed the key that was in the pitcher.

Tenshi examined the key.

_It's a blue key. I guess I have to unlock something with this. And it's probably something blue..._

Tenshi then walked to the 3-bunk bed that he fell off of.

He looked at the bed.

_This damn bed! I swear if this room wasn't flooding right now, I would tear this bed to shreds!_

He looked at the bed again.

_I-Is the bed smirking at me? _"What's so funny, you demon bed?" Tenshi angrily yelled at the bed, "Let me wipe that smile off of your face!" Tenshi then punched the metal side of the bed with all of his might.

_*Slam*_

Tenshi stood there with his fist on the bed. "... My..." Tenshi muttered, his teeth gritting. "MY HAAAAND!" Tenshi exclaimed, gripping the wrist of his hand.

Tenshi looked at the bed once again.

"You may have won this time, but next time I'll get you for sure. But now I'm going to escape from this room, leaving you in the flood. 'Till we meet again, demon bed!" Tenshi told the 3-story bed, exasperated and defeated.

Tenshi looked at the other 3-story bed.

_It's another 3-bunk bed._ "What're you looking at?" Tenshi asked angrily at the 3-story bed, "Are you plotting on me? You better not..." _What the hell am I saying? I got to get out of here!_

Tenshi went to the bottom bunk of the 3-story bed.

He looked at the bed.

_These beds are awful. Not only did they knock me off of 'em, but they feel like I'm lying on cardboard._

Tenshi then moved the pillow over and found another slip of paper.

Tenshi examined the second slip of paper.

_It's another slip of paper, with the same 4 shapes, except the colors are switched; the blue shapes and the blue half-line are at the end, while the red shapes and the red half-line are in the front. I wonder what these shapes mean..._

Tenshi then walked back to the demon bed.

"..." Tenshi growled at the bed, and then proceeded to the bottom bunk. There was a blue suitcase on the bottom bunk.

Tenshi looked at keyhole on the suitcase.

_A keyhole. I'll need a key to unlock the suitcase._

Tenshi then pulled out the blue key he found in the pitcher that was atop the cupboard, and he put it in the keyhole and turned it.

"Alright. And..." Tenshi said. Tenshi tried opening the suitcase, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn. No dice. I think I'll need to move the number lock into the correct combination, then twist the key when I think it's the correct combination."

Tenshi tried putting in his birthday, but still no dice. "Dammit. Still didn't work. Wait, maybe..." Tenshi suddenly brainstormed an idea. He grabbed the two slips of paper, and the old photograph.

After a couple moments of deciphering, he put in the number combination [3618] and twisted the key. The suitcase made a clicking sound.

"Yes! It unlocked!" Tenshi cheered happily. Tenshi opened the suitcase and found a red folder inside of it.

"What's this?" Tenshi asked himself. Tenshi opened the file.

It read: **Good to see that you have finished this small puzzle, but you haven't escaped yet. I shall give you very crucial information. In order to open the numbered door in your room, and any other numbered doors, you must figure out the [digital root] of the number painted on the door. The [digital root] is when you find the sum of a set of numbers. If the sum is a two-digit number, then you must add the tens place with the ones place until the sum is a single digit. For example, the digital root for 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 would be 6 {1+2+3+4+5=15 1+5=6}. Get it now? Good. Now, hurry and find the digital root of the door in your room, but you can't use more or less than 3 cards, or else the device won't register. Good luck.**

"[Digital root] huh?" Tenshi said after he read the file, "I may as well keep it with me just in case I forget." Tenshi took the folder and put it in the pocket inside of his jacket.

"Huh? There's something else in this suitcase." Tenshi picked up the objects, they were blue cards.

Tenshi examined the blue cards.

_There are 3 blue cards labeled 1,2, and 3. I guess I have to swipe these into a card reader or something._

Tenshi then noticed there was a door to the left of the door with a 5 on it. Tenshi opened the door. The door revealed a mirror behind it. There was a key taped to the mirror.

Tenshi examined the red key.

_It's a red key. I guess I have to open a lock with it. Most likely something red..._

Tenshi took the key and put it in his jacket pocket. Tenshi then stared into the mirror, looking at his reflection. His hair was the color black, and it was curly and messy. He was wearing a gray, zipped, jacket, and under his jacket he wore a blue/denim striped buttoned shirt. He was wearing black rubber gloves. He had brown colored eyes and he had bags under them.

"What's up with my face?" Tenshi asked himself, "I look like I'm suffering insomnia. What happened last night?"

Tenshi's House (Last Night [Midnight])

"It's getting late, I guess it's time for me to stop procrastinating, and go to sleep." Tenshi yawned. Tenshi turned of his TV...

And saw a person behind him from the reflection of the turned of TV.

"What the?" Tenshi yelled, shocked and appalled by the person's sudden appearance. Tenshi turned around to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And surely enough, he wasn't.

The person was wearing a black jacket with the hood up, black jeans, and black gloves. His face was covered by a gas mask. His sudden appearance and stealthy costume made the person seem terrifying.

"W-w-h-o the hell are you?" Tenshi yelled fearfully as he forced the words out of his dry throat. Cold sweat trickled down Tenshi's face, and his back. A chill went down his spine, and he was frozen in place from terror.

"I am [Zero]." the person responded. The answer was so straightforward, that it almost sounded robotic. And the person's voice was translated into a low, monotone voice. It sent shivers down Tenshi's spine. "You have been chosen..." the masked-man continued.

"Chosen? Chosen for what?" Tenshi asked, now suddenly creeped out, but still terrified.

"Chosen to participate in the [Nonary Game]." the masked-man finished.

_The [Nonary Game]? What the hell is that?_ Tenshi thought.

"Consider a blessing, from God." the masked-man said.

But before Tenshi could ask his questions, there was a sound of an object falling on the floor.

_*Thud Thud*_

"What the-" Tenshi said, as he looked at the floor. But before he could finish his sentence, a white smoke filled the room. Tenshi fell to the floor, immediately weakened. The masked-man stood in front of Tenshi and glared at him.

"As long as you seek a way out, you will pass the game." the masked-man said, before his body was consumed by the misty white smoke.

"Wait!" Tenshi hazily said. But the masked-man was already covered within the smoke. Tenshi tried crawling on the floor to chase him, but his body felt like it was nailed to the ground. Tenshi then reached a hand out in front of him in hope to grab something, as his vision went blurry. A second later, he was knocked unconscious.

3rd Class Cabin (Present)

"..." Tenshi was in deep thought. _What is this [Nonary Game]? Who is [Zero]? And what did he mean I was chosen, and that it was a blessing by God?_ These questions ran into Tenshi's head.

"[Nonary Game]. [Zero]. [God]. What does it all mean?" Tenshi muttered to himself. But then...

"Ugh! Now isn't the time to be thinking about this! I need to get out of this room first!" Tenshi broke off his train of thought and walked away from the mirror.

Tenshi walked to the closet curtain that was to the left of the mahogany cupboard. Tenshi opened the curtain and found a red suitcase in it. Tenshi took out the red key and put it into the keyhole on the suitcase. Tenshi tried twisting the key just so he won't have to enter the code, but his expectation was incorrect.

"Dammit. Now I have to decode the two slips of paper like last time, right?" Tenshi sarcastically asked himself, "Ughh! May as well." Tenshi shrugged and took out the two slips of paper and began deciphering! After about 30 seconds, he entered the code [4092] and twisted the key. Surely enough, the suitcase opened.

"Sweet!" Tenshi fist-pumped. Inside of the suitcase were 3 red cards. Tenshi took them and closed the suitcase.

Tenshi examined the 3 red cards.

_There are 3 red cards labeled 6, 7, and 8. I'll just have to find a card reader or something._

Tenshi then quickly walked over to the device next to the door. He swiped the red cards into the card reader. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"What the? It didn't work?" Tenshi yelled in disbelief. "I guess I'll try the other 3 cards then. Tenshi then swiped a blue card in the card reader. Suddenly, a red asterisks appeared on the small screen.

"An asterisks? I guess that means it registered the card. Let's try pulling the lever!" Tenshi said. Tenshi grabbed hold of the lever and pulled it down. It didn't do anything besides making the asterisk on the screen disappear.

"Great, that didn't work. Now what?" Tenshi asked, irritated.

"Wait; there was something the file said... I think it was 'Find the [digital root] of the door in your room...'" Tenshi reminded himself. Tenshi looked at the cards he was holding.

"So I'm supposed to swipe only 3 cards into this device and the digital root of those 3 cards must equal 5. ...Easy enough. Let's begin!" Tenshi announced as he took out all 6 of his cards.

After a couple minutes, he figured out the 3 cards he would use. Tenshi took cards [7, 6, and 1] {7+6+1=14 1+4=5}. Tenshi swiped the 3 cards and pulled the lever. Tenshi noticed the red light on the device turned blue, and he heard a sound of something unlocking coming from the door.

"Awesome sauce! I passed the puzzle!" Tenshi yelled in excitement and relief. _Wait; did I really say 'Awesome sauce'?_ Tenshi thought.

But before he opened the door, he walked over to the demon bed and said, "It's a good thing I can't take you with me, because you're EVIL!" Tenshi shouted at the 3-bunk bed.

Tenshi then ran for the door and opened it. Fortunately enough, it was no unlocked.

"See ya, Sucker!" Tenshi shouted to the bed before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

**YOU FOUND IT!**

_**Chapter 1 End**_


End file.
